Terri Bradshaw (Broken Remnants)
Terri Bradshaw is a character from the BHM Productions fan movie, Silent Hill: Broken Remnants. He holds the key to Eric's past with Alessa and Silent Hill. He is the dark part of Eric, trapped in Silent Hill along with Dark Alessa. He makes appearances in parts 3 and 4. In part 3, Eric sees him in a nightmare, holding up a sign that says "WITCH" before suddenly disappearing. In part 4, Eric has a full confrontation with Terri. Profile Terri resembles Eric in every way when it comes to the face, body, and clothing. However, his face is dirty with ash and soot and also looks sunken in. His eyes are unnatural colors (his right eye is pure white and bloodshot, while his right eye is icy blue). While Eric is generally soft-spoken and friendly, Terri speaks with a very strong and confident voice. His presence is also powerful and intimidating, contrasting Eric's gentle demeanor. Backstory **MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION.** Terri Bradshaw was a resident of the town of Silent Hill and a child of their cult, The Order. However, he was never too enthralled with the cult and wished to lead a more normal life. He was in class with a young girl, Alessa Gillespie. He noticed how horribly everyone treated her and decided to be her friend. Terri and Alessa became very close, with Terri being practically the only person in the whole town who brought Alessa happiness. However, one day the cult took Alessa and attempted to burn her, deeming her as a witch. Terri was forced by his parents to go and watch (as they despised his friendship with Alessa). When Alessa was burning, she saw Terri watching. Her rage manifested into a power and spread the fire across the town, killing most of the townspeople (including Terri) and sending the town into an alternate reality. Terri's tortured soul was torn apart by the pain he felt for Alessa. The good part of his soul was reincarnated into a young man in present day, Eric Harmon. The pain and hatred was left behind in this "dark" manifestation. Alessa held this "dark Eric" with her in the foggy realm of Silent Hill, knowing one day Eric would be drawn there to reunite with the rest of his soul and allow her to spread her power and hatred even further over the world. Terri has an instinctive hatred of Eric, being the tortured and ravage soul that he is, trapped in the realm of Silent Hill to forever regret standing by and watching his innocent friend be burned alive. When Eric returns to Silent Hill and confronts him, Terri attempts to kill Eric with an evil force that seems to crush Eric's life away. However, Eric still has the will to live, love, and experience life, which gives him the edge to overcome Terri and take control of his full self. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Silent Hill: Broken Remnants Monsters